Da Cor do Sangue
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: Perseguido, encurralado, obrigado a enfrentar olhos vermelhos. Não que isso o afetasse de alguma maneira, mas algo naqueles olhos lhe dizia para ter cuidado. E eram olhos vermelhos. Vermelhos como o sangue. ::Oneshot:: ::Sasuke x Sai:: ::RESPOSTA MDF::


**DA COR DO SANGUE**

Perseguido, encurralado, obrigado a enfrentar olhos vermelhos. Não que isso o afetasse de alguma maneira, mas algo naqueles olhos lhe dizia para ter cuidado. E eram olhos vermelhos. Vermelhos como o sangue. Vermelhos como a cor que Sai nunca gostou.

**Categoria: **Geral.**  
Shipper: **Sasuke/Sai**  
Avisos: **Resposta ao Desafio _Feelings _Mundo dos Fics – tema: _ÓDIO_.  
CONTÉM **YAOI**!**  
Disclaimer: **Nada meu, tudo obra do Kishimoto.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucratios.

* * *

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

* * *

Havia começado a odiá-lo antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Ouvira comentários sobre o novo integrante do Time 7. Um garoto sem sentimentos, que parecia indiferente a tudo e que, principalmente, era muito parecido com _ele_.

Aquelas informações decididamente não o agradaram. Então ele havia sido trocado? Naruto e Sakura foram capazes de substituí-lo por alguém que mal conheciam? Será que tudo o que tinham passado juntos representara tão pouco para os dois? Ele não queria admitir, mas lhe dava raiva saber que, depois de tanto drama para mantê-lo em Konoha, eles simplesmente o substituíam.

E depois de tanto tempo esperando para ter a chance de encarar aquele que tinha tomado seu lugar, a hora havia chegado.

A **perseguição** tinha sido longa e cansativa, e as árvores, muito próximas uma das outras, não tinham ajudado em nada. Havia corrido atrás do garoto durante uma hora, até que conseguiu encurralá-lo.

E agora os dois se encaravam. Sai permanecia inexpressivo, como sempre, enquanto Sasuke o examinava de cima a baixo, cada vez mais irritado com o que via.

- Então os boatos eram verdadeiros... – Ele murmurou, fixando seus olhos do rosto de Sai. – Você realmente é parecido comigo.

- Isso o afeta? – Rebateu imediatamente o garoto.

O Uchiha arqueou as sobrancelhas, desacostumado com a presença de alguém que rebatesse suas palavras. Encarou os olhos inexpressivos de Sai, sem acreditar que aquela pergunta havia sido feita para ele. É claro que aquilo o afetava!

- Pergunta estúpida. – Respondeu, por pouco não cuspindo nos pés de Sai.

O garoto permaneceu indiferente, devolvendo o olhar de Sasuke.

- Você é inseguro. – Falou, depois de algum tempo.

- O quê...?

- Você é inseguro. – Repetiu Sai. – Se não fosse, não se importaria se tem ou não alguém parecido com você andando por aí.

Sasuke ficou quieto diante daquelas palavras. Continuou encarando os olhos indiferentes de Sai durante algum tempo. Os poucos segundos que esteve ali, diante daquele garoto, foram suficientes para Sasuke ter certeza que, sim, ele odiava Sai com todas as suas forças.

O vento frio balançou as **folhas** das árvores, produzindo um ruído assombroso que ecoou pela floresta silenciosa. O silêncio foi cortado assim que Sasuke decidiu falar.

- Você não sabe o que diz. – Murmurou com desgosto, virando-se para ir embora.

- Você tem medo, não é? – Continuou Sai. – Medo que te substituam... Medo que ocupem sem lugar...

Sasuke estagnou-se. Sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si de uma maneira impressionante. Forte demais até para ele.

- Cale a boca. – Sussurrou perigosamente.

- ... Assim como eu ocupei. Ao lado de Naruto e Sakura... – Alfinetou Sai, sabendo que estava se arriscando.

- Eu disse para calar a boca! – Repetiu Sasuke, aumentando o tom de voz.

- ... No Time 7. – Finalizou o garoto.

- CALE ESSA SUA MALDITA BOCA! – Gritou Sasuke, virando-se para Sai com o Sharingan ativado. O ódio correndo por suas veias mais rápido que seu sangue.

Assim que visualizou os olhos vermelhos, inconscientemente, Sai desviou os olhos o mais rápido que conseguiu, fixando-os num ponto qualquer da grama.

Olhos vermelhos. Vermelhos como a cor que suas **tintas **recusavam-se a colorir, e seus **pincéis** recusavam-se a pintar. Vermelhos como a cor que ele tentava nunca usar. Vermelho como a cor que ele evitada. Vermelho... Da cor do sangue.

- Você... É fraco. – Ele recomeçou, ainda encarando o chão, sabendo que estava pisando em terreno perigoso. Perigoso demais. – Você _precisa_ que seus amigos venham atrás de você, apenas para ver que você _tem_ amigos... Que eles ainda não te abandonaram completamente. Ainda não te _trocaram_ completamente...

- EU... DISSE... PARA... CALAR... ESSA... BOCA! – Repetiu Sasuke, aumentando o tom de voz a cada palavra pronunciada.

- Venha calar.

- O quê...? – Surpreendeu-se o Uchiha.

- Eu disse "venha calar". Se quiser que eu cale a boca, faça isso você mesmo. – Provocou o garoto. Sasuke abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa, Sai adicionou: – Ou será que não consegue?

Sasuke não gostou do tom de voz de Sai, e entendeu aquilo como um desafio. De fato, o era. Aproveitando-se do fato de Sai não estar olhando diretamente para ele, o Uchiha se aproximou lentamente.

Pensando que Sasuke não faria nada, Sai quase teve vontade de rir. Estava certo, afinal. O Uchiha não fazia nada porque era fraco, porque tinha medo.

- Então você não vem, não é? Como eu disse... Você é fra...

- Cale a boca. – Interrompeu-o Sasuke.

E, antes que Sai notasse como estavam próximos um do outro, o Uchiha, num ato impensado, segurou-o sem delicadeza pelo queixo e, levantando seu rosto, beijou-o de forma rude e indelicada.

Sai não demonstrou reação diante daquilo. Não retribuiu ao beijo, mas também não afastou Sasuke. Estava surpreso, de fato, mas afastá-lo seria mostrar sua surpresa e, conseqüentemente, dar a vitória para Sasuke. Então ele não faria nada até que o Uchiha se cansasse daquilo.

Mas ele não parecia disposto a desistir. A mão que estava no queixo de Sai escorregou até alcançar seu pescoço, apertando com um pouco de força. A outra mão segurou um dos braços do garoto. Usando o próprio corpo, o Uchiha empurrou Sai até uma árvore, fazendo-o bater as costas contra o troco com força. Conseguiu ouvir um grunhido de dor diante do baque seco do corpo contra a árvore, e permitiu-se sorrir maldosamente entre o beijo cada vez mais agressivo.

Apertando com mais força o pescoço de Sai, Sasuke guiou o braço do garoto acima de sua cabeça, prendendo com a mão o pulso dele contra o troco da árvore. Estava esperando uma reação, um empurrão, qualquer coisa que mostrasse que Sai _não_ estava gostando daquilo.

E, por não ver reação nenhuma, Sasuke decidiu ousar mais. Enterrou as unhas no pescoço de Sai, sentindo-as quase perfurar a carne. Quase instantaneamente, sentiu a ponta de uma kunai sobre sua barriga.

Parou o beijo de forma brusca e afastou-se despreocupado, sempre encarando Sai com um olhar vitorioso, enquanto ele ainda permanecia encostado na árvore, ofegando.

E Sasuke riu. Riu com escárnio, observando a figura pálida contra a árvore. Sai não era igual a ele. Tinha muito a aprender, ainda.

- Te fiz calar a boca. – Falou, sorrindo com desdém. – Eu ganhei, _Sai._

E Sai encarou pela última vez os olhos vermelhos, antes de eles desaparecerem junto com o seu dono. Continuou parado durante um bom tempo, ainda encostado na árvore. Tinha certeza que o lugar onde o Uchiha tinha fincado as unhas ficaria **marcado** por um bom tempo. Suspirou e se desencostou da árvore, ajeitou a postura e saiu caminhando na direção de Konoha, como se nada tivesse acontecido ali.

Naquela noite, Sai usaria apenas uma cor em seu novo desenho: _Vermelho_.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 14/03/2008  
Finalizada: 27/03/2008_

**N/A:**

Primeiro. Quem acompanha minhas fics deve ter notado que eu tirei os poeminhas bonitinhos que serviam como abertura.

Pois é, depois que o decidiu fazer birra e tirou as divisões que eu fazia (pelo menos aqui não aparece), eu fiquei sem saco para alterar tooodas as fanfics que eu já escrevi. Então algumas ficaram deformadas e outras eu usei aquela linha tosca aí, já definida pelo site.  
Mas enfim... Não vou mais colocar esse poemas e poesias. Fiquei com raiva. U.u Eu arrumava tudo bonitinho, passava horas procurando poesias boas, copiando e colando de sites, arrumando a fonte, os efeitos, e colocando minha linha bonitinha e o site vai lá e decide que vai desconfigurar minhas fics. Ah, fala sério.  
Daqui a pouco o site vai entrar com a bunda, eu vou entrar com o pé e vou me mandar pro Nyah! Fanfiction. U.u Minha conta lá ta abandonada, mesmo.

Cahem... Segundo... UAU! Extrapolei! O prazo de entrega dessa fic termina amanhã! Uau uau uau! Quase não dá! Acho que andei fumando alguma coisa que me fez esquecer de escrever essa fic. Haha. XD

Terceiro... Sasuke/Sai. Sim.  
Primeira do Brasil no site (finalmente escrevo alguma coisa que seja primeira do Brasil no site! \o/). Por que eles? Porque nada melhor para o tema ódio. Não, gente. Eu não ia escrever uma Uchihacest. ODEIO Uchihacest. (:

Quarto... Hm... Ah, sim!

RESPOSTA AO DESAFIO _FEELINGS_ MUNDO DOS FICS!  
Meu tema, dessa vez, era _ÓDIO_, precisava ter, no mínimo, 750 palavras (1113) e precisava conter as palavras _FOLHAS, TINTAS, PINCÉIS, MARCADO e PERSEGUIÇÃO._

Como eu sofri para começar essa fic. D:  
Gastei os 7 primeiros dias só nos três primeiros parágrafos. D: Depois a inspiração veio e eu gostei do resultado.

Eu estava quase desistindo de terminar essa fic quando uma conversa no MSN com **Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas** (Omg), **Peeh** e **Banana Potter 2** (A.K.A. Bianca) me inspirou a continuar escrevendo. Ahahahaha.

Por que será? XD  
(Juro para vocês que nunca mais vou ver Sasuke/Sai do mesmo modo que eu via antes D:)

Ok. Chega de lero-lero.

Reviews?


End file.
